Destination Unknown
by Sarah F
Summary: Alex is still trying to work it all out. Set after Series 1, Episode 8. There's a little bit of strong language and some bloody bits as the story nears the end. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

**Just something my best friend and I (LB) decided to do after suffering Ashes to Ashes withdrawal symptoms. We own nothing, except the stuff that came from our imaginations. All reviews gratefully accepted. Hope you enjoy.**

Alex stood alone in her flat, the noise from Luigi's downstairs seemed like a million miles away. She stared intently at the calendar on the wall…October 10th…October 10th 1981, the day that had changed her life once before, had again become the worst day of her life in this purgatory she found herself in.

The tears started to flow again as she thought of the day's events; the images were no longer flashbacks, distant childhood memories distorted by time. She had watched in sickening horror her father, the man she had worshipped in childhood and placed on a pedestal in the years after his death, knowingly murder his wife and himself. Tears blurred her vision now as she thought about getting out of that car, chasing after the balloon. She remembered that she had instinctively got out of the car when she saw the balloon as a child, she had never really thought about the reason why before. At this moment, for the first time in her life, she wished that she had stayed strapped into her seat as she was supposed to, the pain ached throughout her entire body and she felt that she could no longer cope with this living nightmare. The childish resilience that she had the first time was long gone and now she had to face up to the true horror of the events, entirely alone. Alex wiped her eyes with the cuff of her jacket as she turned towards the TV hoping an image of Molly, her only daughter, would appear to comfort her.

The noise from Luigi's grew louder now as Alex reverted out of the trance she had been in. She regretted leaving and she wished she had stayed with her 'constructs'. She knew that at times she acted insensitive, superior and even cruel to her colleagues; she justified her actions because this imaginary world was inside her head, and it was her body's way of dealing with the trauma of being shot. Now as she stood alone she wanted so much to be drinking…numbing the pain with them…with him. Alex had seen from the look on his face that he had sent her upstairs to bed out of concern. She realised that her actions today must have cemented the idea that she was 'Mrs. Fruitcake' to him. How could she explain that she wasn't as loopy as he thought and that everything she had done was for a reason, but she had failed.

The night was so long, Alex had tried to sleep but her mind wouldn't let her. She stared relentlessly at the clock willing the hours to tick by. He had been there…How could he have been there? He was part of her subconscious, a figment of her over-active and very vivid imagination, but she had seen him shield her younger self from the blast and carry her away to safety. She told herself over and over that she would have remembered him despite being so young, she would have remembered him. Alex dragged herself out of bed and headed for the shower, it was far too early to even think about getting dressed let alone going into work, but she couldn't mope around the flat any longer, she couldn't cry anymore and where better to take her mind off it then going to work…going to him.


	2. Chapter 2

He was already in his office when Alex arrived at work. She heard him before she saw him.

"If you're putting that kettle on, mine's tea, white, one, Bolly," he called.

Gene Hunt was definitely real. She could see him, sitting at his desk, hopeful look on his face as he held out a mug towards her; she could smell him, or at least, she could smell the smoke from the cigarette he had dangling from his lips...but how could it be real? It didn't make sense.

"What happened yesterday, Gene?" she asked, wandering into his office.

"Yesterday, all my bloody troubles seemed so far away," he said, drawing heavily on the cigarette. He sighed, blowing the smoke towards the ceiling. "There was a bomb at an army barracks in Chelsea yesterday."

"A bomb?" Alex's mind was immediately alert, fresh from the horror of seeing her parents' car blown to pieces. "What sort of bomb?"

"A bloody dangerous one, Bolly, what other kind is there?" He stubbed the cigarette out into the overflowing ash tray. "Two people were killed. Add that to your friends the Prices, and that's four dead bodies in the space of 24 hours."

"So what are you doing about it?" asked Alex. Whatever space/time dimension she was in, she was a police woman and she had a duty to uphold the law and investigate crime.

"I've sent Raymondo out to bring in Arthur Layton. I feel an urge to beat something out of him."

Alex shivered involuntarily upon hearing that name. "Why Layton?"

"Questions, questions, questions," snapped Gene irritably. "It's too early for all your bloody questions woman, at least before my morning cuppa." He slammed the mug onto the desk. "Tea and then I'll bring you up to speed."

Alex raised an eyebrow but refused to be drawn into an argument with him. Instead she picked up the mug and left the office. As she waited for the kettle to boil, her mind again tried to fit all of the pieces together. Gene was here now and he had been there then. But then the same could be said of Arthur Layton. Was he the key? How could he be? What was his role in the whole messed-up situation she found herself in? Alex sighed. Gene was right; it was too early for so many questions. She made the tea and took two steaming mugs back through to Gene's office, where he was just finishing a phone call.

"Front desk," he said, dropping the receiver back into its rest. "Layton is the cells, squealing like a pig and shouting for a solicitor." He rubbed his hands together. "I love annoying scumbags, Bolly, it's my one pleasure when things are looking like a 40-year-old tart."

Alex frowned. "Sorry?" she asked, still not up to speed on some of Gene's phrases.

"Rough, DI Drake, 40-year-old tarts are always rough," he said, as Ray popped his head into the office. "And here's a man who knows all about rough women. Speak to me, Raymondo, tell me some good news."

"Layton's solicitor is on his way, Guv, so if you want to speak to him first, you'd better get down there now," he said.

"Excellent." Gene drained his mug and stood up. "After you, Drake, let's go and beat some answers out of Mr Layton."


	3. Chapter 3

The echoes of Layton pleas could be heard from down the corridor as Alex followed behind Gene towards the interview room. She knew he had been beaten, she knew that it wasn't right, no matter what a suspect might be guilty of, using violence was not the answer and despite her own personal feelings she prided herself on having that moral conscience.

"Gene," Alex grabbed her DCI's arm just as he was about to enter the room.

"What is it Bolls?"

"Let me do this."

"You have got to be kidding me, after the last few days? Bolls, two bombs have gone off in a matter of days and I need to nail the bastard to the nearest tree or the Super will eat my own balls for breakfast, I can't risk it."

"I can get him to talk…"

"You are far too personally involved as it is…I should pull you off this case."

"Why don't you then? Because you know I can get inside his mind, see how it works, see if-"

"He actually has a bloody brain?! Bolls you are putting me in a very difficult position, how can I let you in there when I saw how you reacted to him when he was locked up. He got to you, got under your skin and I-"

"Gene," Alex whispered, still holding onto his arm. Gene's eyes burned through her. "I can handle him…please I need to do this."

Gene let out a long sign and Alex knew she had won this particular battle.

She breathed in deeply as she entered the room. Gene had pulled out Chris, Ray and the Plod and she was under strict instructions that if he started anything to yell and back up would be in there ready to kick the living daylights out of him. Layton cut a lonely, fragile figure, his hand shook as he inhaled his cigarette. As she drew nearer, there was a look of surprise in his face as he realised she was alone.

"DI Drake, what a pleasant surprise…I knew you couldn't stay away!" His arrogant and cocky attitude had returned in an instant.

"Interview with Mr Arthur Layton, commenced 11:30am on 12th October 1981. Present is Mr Arthur Layton and DI Alex Drake. At the request of DI Drake there is no-one else present. Now Mr Layton, can you account for your whereabouts yesterday, 11th October?"

"This is nice…you and me spending quality time together!"

"Answer the question!" Alex demanded, but Layton refused to answer. "Another bomb went off at an army barracks in Chelsea yesterday, therefore I shall ask you again, where were you?"

Layton never flickered, as Alex gave him the details of yesterday's events and Alex felt her blood begin to boil, she needed to take hold of this investigation before she lost control yet again. "I think you planted the bomb!"

"You have absolutely no proof!"

Alex knew she would probably regret doing this, but she leaned forward, switched off the tape and whispered "So…you have previous, Mr Layton, of supplying explosives with intent to kill remember?"

"I was paid good money to get those explosives, it's not my fault that Mr Price had a slight screw loose and was hell bent on murdering his entire family. Yes I may have supplied the tools but I didn't make him do it!"

"And I bet the jury will believe that! Two bombs go off in the space of 24hrs and you expect them to believe that you had nothing to do with it?" Alex sensed that Layton was probably completely innocent and it was just a dreadful coincidence but as her rage boiled she felt the lines between right and wrong blurring. "I will send you down for this and your future will be worse than you can ever imagine and believe me it's already pretty desperate!"

"And I have seen your past and it's pretty tragic!"

"What do you know about my past?"

"I know more than you would want me too! Poor tragic Alex…losing your parents in such a cruel and callous way…the loss must have been so hard…"

"You know nothing…"

"Poor tragic Alex, how could a father do that to such a beloved daughter?" Layton whispered as he leaned closer to her. "You did everything you could to save them but you failed!"

"You are lying…"Alex stuttered as the tears welled up in her eyes

"Poor tragic Alex! You said that my future was desperate…that it may be…but at least I have a future… _I'm happy; I hope you're happy too!_"


	4. Chapter 4

With Alex interviewing Layton, Ray and Chris chasing up the ballistic reports from the Price's car bomb and the rest of the team out and about trying to solve a robbery and a mugging, Gene found himself at a bit of a loose end. He glanced through the window of the interview room and watched as Alex leaned over the desk towards Layton. Layton was fronting her out, that much was obvious to Gene; the way he was sitting in his chair, the smug smile and the gloating look on his face.

Gene sighed. Arthur Layton was a scum-bag, a dangerous scum-bag, but something told Gene that he wasn't the man they were looking for. Not in connection with the army barrack bomb, anyway.

Shaz was busy at her desk when Gene got back to the CID office. "Morning, sir," she said, looking up as she heard the doors swing open, "You've got a visitor. In your office."

"Who?" he asked, glancing towards the office but the blinds were closed. "If it's the Super, I'm not here."

"Somebody from Regional Crime Squad," said Shaz. "So do you think Arthur Layton has got something to do with the bomb going off, sir? Only Chris reckons that he..."

"Chris's reckonings don't interest me, WPC Grainger," Gene cut her off, "All that interests me is catching scum-bags and having plenty of hot, sweet tea on my desk – especially when Regional Crime Squad are here." He swept past Shaz and went into his office.

"Gene Hunt, you old bastard!" The visitor stood up and held out a hand. "How are you doing?"

"Bloody hell!" A rare smile crossed Gene's face as he shook the other man's hand. "What the hell are you doing down here?"

Charles "Charlie" Brown grinned. "Thought I'd see how it's done in the big city," he said, "I put in for a transfer about a month ago and I've hit the ground running."

"I bet you have." Gene reached into his jacket and took out his cigarettes. "You'll have heard about the bomb?"

"That's part of the reason I'm here," said Charlie, taking out his own cigarettes and accepting a light from Gene. He took a long drag and blew the smoke out, coughing as he did so. "We've heard whispers the bomb at the army barracks could be IRA."

"From a reliable snout?" asked Gene.

Charlie nodded. "One of my sergeants has been working undercover," he said, "So we need to tread carefully. I know you've got somebody in the cells. What's his form?"

"Drugs and guns, thinks he's a bit of a player, but he's been inside so he can't be that clever," said Gene. "My DI is interviewing him because of his links to a car bomb yesterday."

As if on cue, there was a knock on the door. "Gene, Layton's solicitor is..." Alex stopped as she realised Gene wasn't alone. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt."

"You're not," said Gene, doing the introductions. "DI Alex Drake this is DCI Brown from the Regional Crime Squad. Charlie's got some information on our bomber."

"Charlie Brown?" said Alex, a smile playing on her lips.

Charlie returned the smile. "I'm afraid so," he said. "If I had a hundred quid for everyone who smiled after hearing my name for the first time, I'd be a millionaire!"

"Sorry," said Alex, ignoring Gene's stern look. "So, this bomber, has the name Arthur Layton cropped up in your investigations at all?"

Charlie looked from Alex to Gene. "No, but as I was saying to Gene, we believe it may be IRA related, so I'd like to have a chat with your Mr Layton to rule anything out." He nodded at Gene. "If that's OK with you, of course?"


	5. Chapter 5

The raucous laughter filled Luigi's as Alex sipped from her glass at the bar. She was asked to join them, but thought better of getting in between two old friends during their trip down memory lane. She watched from a distance as they poured another shot of whiskey down their necks, and realised that she was witnessing the 'old' Gene, the Gene that was described so vividly by Sam Tyler in his psychological reports. She had never really seen him genuinely happy during her time here; he had built steel barriers around himself so that no-one could get through.

"DI Drake?" She was awoken from her thoughts by Charlie standing next to her at the bar.

"DCI Brown."

"Your DCI has said a lot of things about you-"

"All good I hope?"

"Ha ha ha. He rates you very highly despite being a 'bird', although he does mention that you are slightly coo-coo and give him so much 'brain ache' that his head explodes on a daily basis."

Alex laughed at Gene's description of her.

Charlie went on, "You are young, you are ready to change the world and I admire your strength but DI Drake…"

"Yes?"

"If you want to survive this place, stick with DCI Hunt. He and I might be old dinosaurs, relics from the past that the force doesn't need anymore, but please heed my advice, DCI Hunt will always be there, where ever and whenever you need him!" Charlie turned to go but leaned into to Alex and whispered, "you were right about Layton, he knows...and we will be watching." Then with a knowing wink, he swept out of the bar before Alex had a chance to reply.

"Hoy tarty knickers!" Gene bellowed across the restaurant. "Come and park your bony behind down here and get me another drink!"

Alex had no time to digest the words of DCI Brown before she found herself sitting in front of her DCI.

"Cheers Bolls!" Gene slurred as he took another shot of whiskey. "Good stuff, good stuff! Good man that Charlie Brown, salt of the earth. He is a real officer, a man the force should be proud of!"

"You two go back along way?"

"We were in the Plod together when we first started…good man…good man…those were days when Plod were real men, there were none of these namby pamby fairies like today. If we are going to find the crazy murdering bastards that go around planting bombs then he is your man."

Alex smiled as she saw the pride in his eyes as he talked about his old friend while continuing to knock back the whiskeys.

"So Bolls…"

"Yes…Gene?"

"You do know that Layton's not our man for the Chelsea job, don't you?"

Alex refused to answer him, she knew he was right but couldn't bear to give him the satisfaction of admitting defeat.

"You…you are barking up the wrong tree!" Gene went on.

"We don't know that for sure!"

"What is it Bolls? What's with you and him? I watched you today and he clawed away at you, you gave him an inch and he took a mile. Jesus Bolls he was playing you…pushing your buttons"

"Layton is nasty and he needs to be brought down and put away…for my sake…for everyone's sake!" Alex said.

"He is just a low life piece of scum who will gets what's coming to him eventually but he is not worth you getting ya very tight knickers in a twist…Bolls leave it…it's gets getting too personal!"

Alex sighed and turned away from him. She hated been lectured like a little school girl.

"If there is one thing I have learned in this mad world of the bloody Met is that you can't let your personal feeling cloud your judgement!"

"That's rich coming from a man who uses his fists before his brain!" Alex snapped back, "And it doesn't help that his brains are in his pants!" Gene smirked at her remark but Alex could feel her anger rising and she could not stop herself, "How dare you insinuate-"

"Bolls!" Gen interrupted, "Enough with the long words…I've had a skin full and you will give me brain ache!"

"Listen you chain smoking, alcohol dependant, fascist git, you really don't need to lecture me on doing my job. I know where the lines are, they are not blurred by years of alcohol abuse or personal vendettas and I will never cross them, unlike you! I will get Layton; you mark my words because my life depends upon it!" With that Alex scraped her chair back and pulled away from him before she said something she really regretted. "Good night Detective Chief Inspector Hunt!"

"See you tomorrow Mrs Fruitcake! When it will be time to do some serious police work!"


	6. Chapter 6

Leaving Gene at the bar, Alex stormed out of Luigi's. She was angry with Gene but she was also angry with herself. Yet again the night had ended in an argument and yet again Alex was furious because she had allowed it to happen.

"DI Drake!"

Alex looked up to see Charlie leaning against a car, smoking a cigarette.

"I thought you'd gone," she said, crossing the road. "And, please, call me Alex."

"I've just been checking in with the wife," he said, indicating the phone box at the end of the road. "She's still in Manchester with the kids so I give her a call every morning and night. It keeps her happy and stops me missing the kids too much."

Alex smiled sadly. She knew that feeling. If only it was that simple for her. As images of Molly swept into her mind she forced herself to make conversation. "How many have you got?" she asked.

"Three," replied Charlie. "All boys. The eldest has just joined the army, so this bomb at the army barracks really hit home." He took a deep drag on the cigarette. "Seventeen and thinks he knows it all," Charlie continued, blowing smoke out as he spoke. "Up until three months ago he was all set to join the police, and then suddenly he gets in with a group of lads from Moss Side and wants to join the Army. The wife was in pieces and my younger two are hanging on his every word about the guns he'll be using as a rifleman." He stopped suddenly and gave an apologetic smile. "Listen to me rambling on. You must want to get home. Don't let me stop you."

"You're not," said Alex, quietly, only half listening to Charlie. "Layton is."

Charlie frowned. "Layton?"

Her mind had wandered. Hearing Charlie talk about his son had brought it home to her again about Molly. She missed her desperately and unbidden, she felt a tear begin to roll down her cheek.

"Alex?" The concern in Charlie's voice was obvious. "Are you OK?" She nodded, but it was obvious that she wasn't as she was crying readily now. "It's clean," said Charlie, handing her a handkerchief from his pocket. "Would you like me to get someone or to take you home? I mean, do you live far from here?"

Alex shook her head. "I'm so sorry," she said, managing to pull herself together enough to speak. "It was just you talking about your family. I've got a daughter. She can't be with me when I'm here."

Charlie nodded. "It's tough being away from them." He dropped his cigarette butt into the street and ground it under his shoe, then fixed Alex with a steady gaze. "You said Layton was stopping you getting home. What did you mean by that?"

Not trusting herself to say anything that wouldn't sound completely mad, Alex forced herself to smile at Charlie. "Oh, forget it; just put it down to me having had too much cheap red wine and not enough sleep for the past few nights."

He regarded her for a few seconds. "As long as you're sure you're OK?"

"Yes, I'm fine," she said, maybe a little too brightly. "And thank you for the handkerchief."

Charlie smiled and gave her a friendly peck on the cheek before getting in his car...an action that didn't go unnoticed by a pair of eyes, watching from the top of the steps to Luigi's. The eyes narrowed as Alex waved to Charlie, and they continued to watch as she let herself into her flat. It wasn't until the light from the second floor windows had been turned on that the watcher moved off and slunk into the night.


	7. Chapter 7

The tension in the air was palpable as the office fell into another uneasy silence. Yet again their discussion about the case had ended up in a fully blown, door slamming argument. CID were used to their arguments, but for three days now, they had used the office as their own personal battle grounds against one another and heaven help anyone who was in the line of fire.

Alex could not take it anymore; she flounced to her chair, picked up her jacket and walked straight out of the office before she screamed in frustration. That man made her mad as hell and he knew it. A few minutes later she found herself in the station canteen, a place that she had never actually been, mainly due to Gene's description of the food tasting like 'sheep's bollocks'. If the coffee was anything to go by she would have to confess that he was right.

"Ma'am?" Alex looked up to find Shaz smiling back at her.

"Shaz…what's up?"

"Nothing…I just came to see if you were ok…oh and the Guv wanted me to find you, he wants to see you."

"Does he now…Shaz can I ask you a question?"

"Yes of course, Ma'am," Shaz replied sliding into the seat opposite.

"Why did you want to join the force?"

"Oh I don't know…I guess I wanted a different kinda life - not just to end up being a housewife like my Mum…I wanted to change the world and make a difference."

"Do you think we do…make a difference?"

"I think it's really hard for us girls at the bottom, being trod on and patronised by our superiors and it's a constant struggle to be heard…but you…you make such a difference."

Alex sighed, "I used to think I did. Where I come from I worked so hard to pull myself up through the ranks and to gain the respect of the people I worked with and I think I did, but here I find it so hard to believe that I've made any kind of impact."

"Ma'am since the day you were carried into the office by the Guv you have fought to change things. You have transformed the office from a boy's only club into a place where you have given us girls a voice - boys will always be boys but they listen to you!" Shaz smiled as she added, "But most of all you have changed the Guv!"

Alex lifted her head in surprise "Really? I don't think so. He's still the lard-arsed fascist pig I'm sure he's always been!"

"That may be true - but I didn't mean that," Shaz said, "There is definitely something different about him since you came. There used to be a sadness in his eyes, he was withdrawn, you know? But now you have brought back his spark and I think he's glad that you decided to transfer here and so am I."

"Thanks Shaz! You know I'm so glad you are here." Alex smiled. "Now I best go and see what his highness wants!"

The rest of the office was quiet as Alex tentatively entered Gene's office.

"Bolly…pull up a pew!"

"What is it Gene?"

Gene slid a neat scotch towards her and replied, "Before I tell you…drink this!"

"Why? What's the matter?"

"And just to let you know I have removed all the sharp bloody instruments from me office…"

"Gene?!"

"I've had to let Layton go."

"What?!!"

"Before you get ya very posh knickers in a twist…it wasn't my call…pressure from above…we had no evidence against him for the Chelsea job and as for the Price's well, its circumstantial!"

"Don't give me that Gene…He was responsible for the Prices' death," Alex cried.

"Bolls you know that's not entirely true. The only person that is truly responsible for their deaths is Tim Price and I am sorry for that but-"

"Like hell you are! You hated Caroline Price!" Alex snapped

"The feeling was very mutual as well you know Mrs Sulky Knickers! But she was your friend and well…erm…I know what it is like to lose a mate…what happened to the Prices' was not your fault."

"I knew it was going to happen and I failed to prevent it!" Alex whispered

Gene leaned forward towards his DI and placed his hand gently on top of hers, "Now listen to me Bolly," he began in a hushed tone, "take some advice from the Gene Genie, as I have said before we are police officers, and that's just it we are _just _police officers, behind the badge and the bravado we are human beings like the rest of the mortals on this coil. With the exception of my very good self we are not super heroes…you are not responsible for the actions of a screwed up lawyer who was hell bent on killing himself."

Gene poured them another drink and continued, "We spend our days trying to do our best to clear the scum off the streets so the rest of the world can sleep soundly in their beds. Coppers live and die by their decisions but, they live with themselves by knowing even if things go wrong their conscience is clear and they did all they could - and you did! Now Bolls you are a damn good officer for a posh tart but…you have to let go of whatever is eating at you about Layton. He is a grade A scum bag bastard and he will get what's coming to him, but you have to let go, cos if you don't they will come with the straight jacket and it won't be in my size!"

The anger and rage that had built up inside of Alex over the last few days had melted away as she saw his softer side and as she leaned closer towards him, she smiled, "It would just cement my reputation as being 'Mrs Fruitcake!"

Gene let out a gentle laugh as his hand now clasped hers, "That's my Bolly." The moment seemed to last forever as they looked at one another because neither one of them wanted to break it, but before either one of them could speak they were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Sorry Guv but you better take this call," began Viv "a man has apparently taken a woman hostage and is threatening to shoot her…unless…"

"Unless what?" Gene asked

"They get to see you…Ma'am!"


	8. Chapter 8

Gene hated not being in control. He hated hostage taking, gun-wielding mad men. Images of Gil Hollis and Shaz getting stabbed flashed through his head...He hated the fact that Alex seemed hell-bent on facing this alone.

He watched from his office as she sat with Viv at her desk, heads close together, discussing exactly what had been said in the phone call. She was nothing if not meticulous. Gene sighed and poured himself another generous glass of Scotch, swirling the amber liquid around in the glass before swallowing the measure in one gulp. Decision made.

"Ok, Bolly, you win," he said, looming over her. "Your operation, your rules, your head on the block if it goes tits up."

She looked up. "Sorry?"

"You heard." He stalked away towards the kitchen, shoving a cigarette in his mouth as he went and he was drawing deeply on it when she followed him into the small room. "I'm not happy," he said, "but if you're determined to go it alone..."

"It's what he wants," Alex interrupted him. "Hostage takers demand attention and adherence to the rules they set down. They need to be in control, which means we keep them happy until we can see a way to diffuse whatever situation they've created. It's basic psychology, Gene, basic psychology which might just stop things turning into a blood-bath." She took a deep breath and stood, arms folded, defiant, daring him to contradict her.

He raised an eyebrow. "Finished?" he asked, a slight smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. "I know all that, Bolly. What I was going to say was that if you're determined to go it alone, you can." He held up a hand before she could speak. "As long as me and Charlie can be in the background, watching your bony arse for you." He mirrored Alex's pose, arms folded, defiant, daring her to contradict him.

Now it was Alex's turn to smile. "Thank you. That means a lot," she said, "and there's no-one I'd rather have watching my arse," she added, flashing him a cheeky grin as she left the kitchen, swinging her hips as she went.

All jokes and banter were forgotten once Alex and Gene were sitting in the Quattro, out of sight of the derelict warehouse where the hostage was being held.

"By the book, Bolly," Gene said, eyes hidden behind his Ray-Ban sunglasses. "Get in there, do your psychology, and get the hell out of it."

"Yes Gene! I have done this before!" she snapped, as thoughts of Molly and what had happened in 2008 flooded her mind. "Give me some credit."

"Don't shout at me, Bolly," said Gene, taking off the sunglasses so he could fix her with a steely gaze. "Because if you're not fully focussed, I will pull rank on you and send Charlie in."

"He doesn't want Charlie – he wants me!"she said, banging a hand on the dashboard. Alex knew she was probably sounding as if she was bordering on hysteria, but she didn't care. Somewhere in the back of her mind was the thought that maybe, just maybe, this could be the day she got back to Molly.

"And I want you," said Gene, still looking at her. "In one bloody piece preferably, so all I'm asking is that you stay bloody safe, you stupid woman!" He locked eyes with her for a few charged seconds, eventually breaking the moment by checking his watch, and then he cleared his throat. "Now, you're hooked up to the radio so we can all hear you," he said, "Ray and Chris are at the rear of the building; Viv, Shaz and some other plods are on the right hand side, Charlie is at the left and I'm staying here. Any problems, we'll be right with you, OK?"

Alex nodded, unable to speak, such were the emotions she was feeling. She looked at him, Gene Hunt, the Manc lion, and realised with frightening clarity that she would miss him were she to find her way back to Molly and her life in 2008. Swallowing the lump in her throat, she managed to smile at Gene. "I'll be fine," she said, sounding more certain than she felt, and with that she got out of the car and, not for the first time in her life, began the walk towards the unknown.


	9. Chapter 9

Alex was thrown in the shadows as she opened the door to the abandoned warehouse, the place was covered in darkness apart from one clink of light coming from a crack in the boards that had been placed on the windows. Her heart was pounding as she realised that this could be it…her destiny. Whatever happened from now on would determine whether she got home to her daughter

Although Molly was never far from her thoughts, at that moment she wished she had more time to sort things out…more time to settle things…more time with him. Things between them were so unresolved that she wasn't ready to face whatever had brought her to this unreality, but her priority would always be her daughter and therefore she had no choice.

The sound of dripping became louder

.

"Hello?"

"_I'm happy hope you're happy too." _

The sound of heavy breathing echoed around her, "Layton?!" Alex cried "Show yourself!"

"_I'm happy hope you're happy too!"_

"You've got want you want! I'm here! Alone…"

The click of a gun made Alex jump slightly as she felt it in the small of her back, "Alex…" he whispered into her ear. The sound of his voice sent shivers down her spine as she realised how vulnerable she was.

"It's nice to see you again, DI Drake!" Layton whispered inches from her ear.

"Where's the hostage?" Alex asked quietly

Layton cackled, "DI Drake…DI Drake…its you!"

The sense of de ja vu was overpowering as Layton stepped out of the shadows, turned to face her and slowly lit a cigarette.

"Layton? What do you want?"

He silently fixed his gaze onto her but did not speak. He began clicking the gun which begun to unnerve her, but she realised that he was stalling.

She heard the gun click again as Layton whispered, "Take it off…"

"Sorry?!"

"Your wire…take it off!"

She turned away from him slightly, undid her top and slid the wire out.

"Now…we _are_ alone!"

Time seemed to stand still as she waited for her fate, she could no longer read his face as he had stepped back into the shadows, she had absolutely no idea where this was heading and she just hoped to God it was towards home.

"_I'm happy hope you're happy too!"_

"Layton, why am I here?"

"You see, you and me, DI Drake, we have a connection don't you think?" Alex didn't answer as Layton continued, "We are both living a lie, DI Drake…both lost in an unfamiliar world…both searching for the truth!" Layton began to laugh as he moved slowly towards her. "But I now know the truth…I know everything…"

Alex began to feel her anger rising as he continue to jeer her, "I know everything! I know what you did! I know that you could have stopped him but you didn't!!!" Alex yelled, as tears of frustration rolled down her cheek, "You ruined my life! You took away everything that was dear to me!

His laughing became louder as it echoed through the emptiness

"Why did you have to bring me here? Destroy all my certainties? Let me live through the hell all over again, don't you think once is enough for one lifetime? You took her away from me when I finally found out the truth!" she screamed.

Her anger spilled over and she launched herself at him with all her might, through Layton's shock the gun had slipped from his grasp, as she began hitting out. She was unsure whether she was hurting him but the look of surprise on his face clearly showed.

"I hate you! I hate you!" Alex continued with every punch, "Why?!"

Layton began to overpower her as he grasped hold of her wrists and shoved her against the wall. Her arms were stretched out on either side of her as Layton wedged himself up against her and she was unable to move.

"You have said to me that my life becomes "desperate." I know, I see it every time I close my eyes…your face, your screams, you." Layton whispered, his face inches away from hers. "I did what I was told, he was my lawyer, he could get me out…" Layton leaned in ever closer, "I did it for you. For us. As I have said…Alex we are both lost and I am the only one who can help you to find your way back home! I hold the key to what you want and the only thing you have to ask yourself Alex…is how badly do you want it?"

Alex felt trapped as Layton pressed against her further, panic began to overtake her, she had no way out of this, no way of getting help. She was so angry at herself for losing control and getting herself into this mess…she wished…

"Don't move Layton you are surrounded by AN armed bastard!"


	10. Chapter 10

His voice rang out clearly across the warehouse. "Give it up, Layton. This ends now."

"Don't antagonise him," Alex called out, as Layton gripped her arm.

Layton grinned. "Listen to the lady," he said, pressing the barrel of the gun against Alex's head. "She talks a lot of sense."

"And you talk a lot of bollocks." He cocked the gun, his arms rock steady. His gaze never flickered. He wasn't looking at Alex, he was focussed on Layton. "It's not her you want; it's me, so let's cut the crap."

"No, but she's a great bargaining tool," said Layton, pushing Alex roughly to the floor. "On your knees!" he spat, as he clamped one hand over her mouth and kept the gun pressed to the side of her head.

Alex could feel the cool metal of the gun against her temple; she could feel Layton's fingers pressing into her cheekbones. She was powerless. Powerless and terrified. She tried to struggle, lashing out with her arms, her elbows, but Layton was too strong for her.

"Keep still!" he snarled, moving his hand from her mouth to her throat. "One word and it's good night Vienna." He squeezed his fingers, pressing them into the soft flesh of her neck, just enough to show Alex he meant business. "Now, I want the truth from your friend here, and I want it quickly."

Gene hadn't been quick enough to stop Charlie crashing into the warehouse. Once Layton had ordered Alex to remove the wire, Gene had jumped out of the Quattro, just in time to see his friend disappearing through the door he had watched Alex walk through less than fifteen minutes earlier.

"Stupid bastard!" he said to himself, grabbing the radio from the car. "This is DCI Hunt," he said into it, "Nobody is to approach the warehouse, repeat nobody is to approach the warehouse."

A rush of static then Chris's faltering voice: "But Guv, DCI Brown has just..."

"I know, Chris! But the rest of you, bloody well stay where you are until I say so." He pushed the radio into his pocket, checked his gun was loaded, and then stepped towards the warehouse. He might as have well have been going in blind but Layton had been clever enough to choose a building with only one useable entrance and exit. Gene could hear their voices echoing off the walls, through the empty spaces to where he stood, unnoticed in the shadows, behind a partition wall which would have once been used to separate the offices from the loading bays. A gap in the boarded up window in the wall allowed Gene to see the stand-off between Charlie and Layton. His stomach constricted with fear when he saw Alex on her knees and he knew he had to do something.

"Let DI Drake go, and we'll talk." Charlie's voice was calm and measured.

"I'll never let her go," said Layton, chillingly. "We have a connection, Charlie, an understanding." He chuckled. "But how much does she really know about you? How much does she know about anything?"

"You know nothing, Layton," said Charlie. "Truth is my team has been tracking you for weeks. You were used by Tim Price, just a pawn in his game, and what did it get you eh? A few hundred quid and a superiority complex..."

"Psychology," thought Alex, praying Charlie knew what he was doing.

"Piss off!" snarled Layton, removing the gun from Alex's head and pointing it at Charlie.

"Have you got the bottle, Arthur?" taunted Charlie.

"Don't, Charlie!" warned Alex, recognising the situation was rapidly spiralling out of control, but the words were barely out of her mouth before Layton pulled the trigger...

Gene watched, sickened, as the blast from the gun threw Charlie onto his back. He was just about to make his presence known when he saw Alex take her chance. She swiftly elbowed Layton in the groin and as he doubled over in pain, he dropped the gun. Picking up the gun, Alex pointed it at him, recognising the irony of the situation.

"Is this it, Arthur?" she asked. "Is this my destiny? Do I have to destroy you?"


	11. Chapter 11

Alex's words echoed around the empty space as she waited for Layton's reply. His eyes were transfixed on her but he never flinched, there was no terrified look, pleading for his life, there was just an emptiness staring back at her.

She wanted to check on Charlie, but out of the corner of her eye, she saw his lifeless body and knew there was nothing that could be done for him now, so she stood rooted to the spot with the gun still aimed at Layton and waited for him to speak.

"Go on do it!" Layton sneered "End this once and for all!" Alex remained silent as Layton continued to goad her, "Go on! Destroy me! Finish what I started. DI Drake, if I have done all those things to you that you claim, then it's the only thing I deserve…call it justice…an eye for an eye!" His eyes never left her as he carried on, "Don't you want to end this nightmare? We are the same you and me, two lost souls in an unforgiving world…go on…set me free…set us both free…it's the only way…to go home."

Tears filled her eyes, he was right, this was the only way. The trauma to her brain had caused this psychological unreality and the only way to end it was to get rid of the catalyst to the events. It was the simple cause and effect theory - you destroy Layton, you destroy this world and go home, to Molly.

She clicked the gun, took aim and rested her finger on the trigger.

"Bolls!" a voice whispered from the darkness.

The voice distracted her for a moment but she pulled herself together again and took aim once more.

"Bolls!!" the voice was louder this time.

Alex heard the voice again and it caused her to hesitate.

"Bolls!"

"Guv?!" Alex instinctively replied, but the gun remained pointing at Layton.

"Course it is Bolly!" Gene whispered again. "What are you doing?"

Tears were streaming down her face as she replied, "Facing my destiny!"

"Ya facing 20 years if you pull that trigger!" Gene came out of the shadows and walked to face her. "Bolls, why?"

"I have to do this! It's the only way…" she whispered

"For what?"

"For this living nightmare to end…" again her voice was barely audible

"But it won't end…it will have only just begun!"

Gene's attempt to walk over to her caught her by surprise and she quickly turned the gun on him.

"Stop!Don't come any closer!" she yelled angrily.

Gene's deep blue eyes burned through her as he stared down at the gun, Alex's hands were shaking.

"Bolls…talk to me…what is going on inside that pretty little head of yours…tell the Gene Genie and we can sort it out…I can help you Bolly…this is not the way."

"In whatever is left of my screwed up mind, I called you …I called you for help when I needed it the most and you came…just like you said you would. My knight in a shining Audi Quattro," she said with a small smile, "but you can't help me. I'm beyond help…I have lived through this hell for months and I am just so tired, Gene."

"Bolls…I know you don't want to do this."

"You don't know me, you don't know anything about me!"

"Yes I do."

"Come off it Gene! I have spent months with you and you never once asked me about myself, my daughter, my life! The only thing you know about me is my bloody cup size!"

There was an awkward silence for a moment only interrupted by Alex's sniffles.

"DI Alex Drake - education of a toff, mouth like a sewer rat! You baffle me with psychiatry and flummox me on a daily basis with the verbal bloody nonsense that comes out of your mouth that I will never understand. You are a mouthy, bossy, self -obsessed posh tart, who I am sure their only reason for coming here was to piss me off." Gene continued, "You are always thinking…over bloody thinking if ya ask me…that's psychiatry for ya…but you see things…things that I could never see…make connections…whereas with yours truly…it's all about me gut." Gene edged a little close to Alex, but his eyes were still locked on her as he carried on. "You spend most of ya time daydreaming…lost some people would call it…searching for something more…and failing to see what's right in bloody front of you. You are scared…but more terrified that someone will actually see how vulnerable you are here… you are scared to open your eyes to this world, because underneath the bullshit you actually quite like the place. From the moment I carried you into my kingdom, you have fought me, kept me on me toes, forced me to think…to feel…"

Another voice came out of which stopped Gene in mid-flow.

"Oh please! Don't listen to him! I know the truth…this world isn't real Alex…you know that…come on destroy me…before it's too late and the chance to go home will be lost forever."

Alex expected Gene to turn round and kick the living daylights out of Layton, but he didn't, he simply stepped in front of him, blocking Alex's view.

"Nothing would give me more pleasure than seeing you blast that cop killing piece of shit to kingdom come," he said, "but…Bolls…if you do…that will make you just like him…and you will have to live with that for the rest your life…and I know you could never live with the guilt…it would destroy you!" The gun was now inches from Gene's face as he had managed to draw ever closer to her. "He's not worth it and you…you…Bolly are worth much much more than him!"

"Gene…I have to go home…"

"Bolly…I know you miss your daughter."

"I-I-do!" Alex replied through her sobs.

"And you will see her again…very soon…I know! Please Alex…trust me!"

Alex stared back at this man in front of her and instinctively lowered her gun. Gene clasped his hand on top of hers and pushed the gun aside. The sudden realisation of what Alex had nearly done dawned on her and she began to sob uncontrollably.

"Come on Bolls…" Gene whispered as he gently used his free hand to bring her to his chest to sooth her and he began softly stroking her hair. "Everything's going to be ok, Mrs Fruitcake, the Gene Genie's here."

Alex smiled and lifted her hand to face him, their eyes locked together and Gene gently wiped a tear away from her cheek as their lips grew ever closer.

They were so lost in the moment they both failed to realise Layton's anger and jealousy as he watched that scene played out of front of him. As his anger boiled over his actions would have lasting consequences for them both.


	12. Chapter 12

"You stupid bitch!" Layton's voice cut through the charged atmosphere. "Stupid, stupid, silly little bitch!"

Alex dragged her gaze away from Gene, just in time to see Layton pull a knife from inside of his jacket and advance towards them, covering the distance in seconds.

"Gene!" The words were ripped from her throat as, in a flurry of movement, Layton lunged and Gene half turned towards him.

A flash of steel.

Another gunshot.

And then Gene was falling, crumpling before her. He was a dead weight in Alex's arms and she couldn't support him. Her knees buckled and she fell backwards, before the blackness descended as her head came into contact with the hard concrete floor of the warehouse...

There was water dripping. And a breeze. A warm breeze.

What was that smell?

Wood smoke?

No.

Her head hurt.

Think, Alex.

Falling...falling...Gene was falling...

Gene!

Alex forced herself to focus. Not wood smoke. Cigarette smoke?

No.

It was cigar smoke! Cigars. Gene smoked cigars.

Gene!

She snapped her eyes open and saw...

Nothing.

There was something over her face.

Am I dead?

No.

Can I breathe?

Yes.

What is it?

Tentatively Alex began to move her arms, which seemed to be the only part of her that she could move. She could feel the cool concrete floor and then something soft. Wool? Bringing her hands up to her face she pulled whatever it was that was covering her face back.

It was Gene's coat.

And Gene was still in it.

He was on top of her.

She could smell him. Cigars, whisky and 'man stink'.

She could feel him.

He was heavy.

Was he dead?

His head was in the crook of her neck, turned away so she couldn't see his face. His arms were above her head. And his body was pressed against hers.

"Gene?" she whispered.

Nothing.

"Gene," she whispered again, this time trying to push him off her. His body shifted and Alex was able to move away from him. His body flopped back to its original position.

Is he dead?

Head thumping, Alex glanced around her.

Charlie was dead. Eyes closed, slumped against the wall, chest wound.

Layton was dead. Eyes open, sprawled on the ground, head wound.

Was Gene dead?

There was blood. A lot of blood.

Charlie's blood.

Layton's blood.

A blood covered knife.

A blood covered knife!

He's been stabbed.

"Gene," Alex said again, her voice louder this time. She reached out a shaking hand and shook his shoulder, trying to get a response from him. "Gene!"

Where was the blood coming from?

She pressed her fingers against his neck, desperately feeling for a pulse.

Thump, thump...thump thump...

Her own heart beat, crashing in her ears.

Focus, Alex.

Thump, thump, thump...

Thump, thump, thump...

It was racing, it was faint, but it was definitely a pulse.

"Keep fighting, Gene," said Alex, scanning his body to try and work out where he was injured.

She pushed the material of his coat and suit jacket away, revealing a large blood-stain on the back of Gene's white shirt.

Shit!

Fleetingly, a conversation she had had with Molly crossed her mind.

_"Mum, did you know you can catch hepatitis B and C from coming into contact with other people's blood..."_

"Sorry, Molls," said Alex, deciding the risk was worth the reward if it saved Gene. She ripped the shirt open to expose the bloody mess then clamped her hand over the wound to stop the blood pumping out of her DCI. "Come on, Gene," she said through gritted teeth, wishing she had a mobile phone so she could call an ambulance. With her other hand she began shaking Gene's shoulder, trying to get him to come round.

Slowly, slowly she felt his body shift.

"Can you hear me Gene?" she asked. "You've been stabbed. Layton's dead..."

A thought struck her.

Layton was dead.

And she was still here.

With Gene.

In 1981.


	13. Chapter 13

_Bleep Bleep Bleep_

The sound of the life support machine was the only noise in the darkened room as Alex clutched the hand of her wounded Guv. He looked so small yet peaceful. He had always been there for her, saved her, made this living hell slightly more bearable and she needed him…god how she needed him.

_Bleep Bleep Bleep_

Tears again fell onto her soaked cheeks as she gripped his hand ever more tightly

"Don't you leave me…don't you dare leave me here alone…I need you!" she whispered gently. She rested her head in her hands and began to sob uncontrollably. He had not regained consciousness since the surgery and the doctors had explained that it was touch and go as he had lost so much blood.

If there was a hell, Alex thought, this was it alright.

_Bleep Bleep Bleep_

She knew this was all her fault. She had caused this and now Gene was paying the ultimate price, fighting for his life. She remembered the conversation with Ray on the very first day she had arrived in this world…stick with the Guv. Why hadn't she heeded his advice? Why had she insisted on going in alone to face Layton? She was so headstrong, thought she knew it all about this unreality. How wrong she had been.

_Bleep Bleep Bleep_

She lifted a hand and brushed his blonde hair, "I'm so sorry Gene…"

_Bleep Bleep Bleep_

"_Gene?" Alex screamed frantically "Oh God! Oh God!"_

"_GUV?!" Alex turned her head to see Chris and Ray burst through the door. They stopped dead in their tracks as they realised the carnage in front of their eyes_

"_Ma'am?" Chris whispered, "Wh-what's happened?" Alex watched as the colour drained from his face, she thought he was going to faint._

"_The Guv's been stabbed! GET SOME HELP! CALL AN AMBULANCE!" Alex yelled and in a flash she was left alone again._

_She managed to get her jacket off and used it to cover the wound, within moments the jacket had turned crimson._

"_Oh God! Come on Gene…stay with me!"_

_Bleep Bleep Bleep_

She looked at the clock, it seemed like time had frozen, maybe it had…without him does this place even exist? Everything he had said to her reflected the truth…she had spent most of her time searching for the truth about her parents death, convincing herself that it was her route home to Molly, that she never quite believed that these "constructs" could be real, but as the dull ache of heartbreak washed over her, she realised just how real he felt to her.

_Bleep Bleep Bleep_

"You were right about everything," she whispered, "I am a selfish self-centred post tart who has treated this place as a stop off to home. I refused to accept that sometimes this place isn't so bad. I was condescending, patronising and sometimes even nasty to you and your team…I thought I knew everything about you when really I know nothing…."

_Bleep Bleep Bleep_

"_Come on Gene! Don't do this to me! Help will be here soon! Talk to me!" Alex yelled again. She felt like slapping him around the face to get a response but she thought better of it. She was about to scream again when a slight murmur came from the body that she cradled._

"_Bloody 'ell Bolly…definitely a D cup…" _

"_Gene…" Alex smiled as tears began to fall_

"_Don't bloody cry Bolls…it's just a scratch…" Gene replied softly._

_Alex saw from his face that he was trying to hide how much pain he was in for her sake as his forehead creased in agony._

"_Ya know when they say that a bloody paper cut is the worst type of pain…they are so wrong."_

"_Gene. It's going to be ok…Chris and Ray have gone to get help…"_

"_Ah Bolls…I know your game…send them off so we can be alone…nice!" A small smile developed on his lips but vanished as the pain intensified._

_Alex silently prayed to herself but as every minute passed she knew he was slipping away and there was not a thing she could do about it._

_Bleep Bleep Bleep_

She sipped at the lukewarm tea as the day began to draw to a close. She had been here for what felt like a lifetime but she had refused Chris' offer of taking over for a while so she could get some rest. Alex wanted to be the first person he saw when he came round…if he came round.

_Bleep Bleep Bleep_

She rubbed her eyes and gently stroked his hand yet again, letting him know that she was here. Her mind wandered back to that moment, the moment before everything changed. The intensity in his eyes had burned through her; they were as blue as an ocean and were charged with desire. No-one had ever looked at her like that before and the thought made her shiver.

This man made her feel…

_Bleep Bleep Bleep_

_She rocked him. Held him tight in her arms refusing to let go, despite his protests about not being a fairy. His face was becoming increasingly ashen as more and more blood seeped through his wound. God where was that ambulance, she thought, gripping him tighter._

_Her eyes never strayed from his face. He looked so beaten. He had spent his life fighting for justice, getting rid of the srum of the streets one by one, in his own particular method, never asking for thanks, just the right to police these means streets so the rest of us can go on living our lives. This was not fair, not right._

_Alex began weeping again as she watched the Guv get weaker and weaker._

"_Gene…I need to tell you something…"_

_Bleep Bleep Bleep_

The sun peeped through the crack in the blinds as it slowly rose. It had now been 10 hours since the Guv had come back from surgery and Alex felt so drained. There had been nothing, no sign of life, just the constant monotone of the machine. He didn't deserve this. This was her nightmare, if anyone should be in that bed fighting for their life it should be her…maybe she was, in another time.

_Bleep Bleep Bleep_

She had been floating in and out consciousness, losing the battle she fought so intensely against the sleep that was bound to claim her. She could no longer keep her eyes open however much she tried, but her mind was still alive. She remembered in her sleepy trance that he had spoken to her. She thought it was rambling, but as the memory became clearer…she remembered.

_Bleep Bleep Bleep_

"_Stop Bolls…its time you listened to me." Gene whispered_

"_No save yoru strength…"_

"_Listen to me…" He replied firmly, gripping Alex's hand tighter. "It's hard for me sometimes…" he began, "DCI Gene Hunt can make the big inspiring speeches, to rally the troops...but me…plain old Gene Hunt, I sometimes…can't even string a bloody sentence together when I need to…to tell ya how I-." He winced in pain but continued. "It was always in your hands…Bolls…your control…I was just here because you needed me…but you needed to find out the truth and now that you have…you should go-" Gene groaned in pain again._

"_Gene…I don't understand."_

"_I never expected this Bolly…a man so war torn and defeated…living in a world he no longer understands…clashing with a posh bird so out of his league…a bird like no other…full of fire and life…making an old dinosaur like me talk about his bloody feelings and fall so deeply …" He gripped her hand tightly, "Alex, I…"_

"_Gene…I know…"_

"_But it's time…Alex…its time…for you to go home…"_

_Bleep Bleep Bleep_

The sleep that had threatened her for so long finally won its battle but as she drifted away, without warning, the sound of the life support machine changed to one continuous tone as the lights in the room went out.


	14. Chapter 14 The End

Light seemed to flood the room. Bright, harsh light.

Alex turned her head slightly but it was too painful.

The light was shining directly in her eyes.

"Very good. Normal pupil reaction." The light disappeared. "Welcome back, Alex. You had us all worried there." She focussed her eyes on the tall stranger at her bedside as he continued talking in a lilting Scottish accent. "I'm Mr Ferguson, the Neurological Consultant in charge of your care. How are you feeling?"

_I ache all over. I feel like there's a weight pressing down on my chest and my head hurts. I feel fucking brilliant, you great Scottish twat!_

"Like shit," she managed to say.

"Understandable," said Ferguson, "You've been out of it for some time, but the good news is your brain scans have all come back clear and I'm confident that there should be no long term effects." He smiled briefly. "I'll leave you alone for a while; let you regain your bearings. A nurse will be along shortly, but if you do feel the need for any pain relief, just press your Patient Controlled Analgesia button and you'll feel almost immediate relief." And then he was gone.

Alex glanced around the room. It was all flat-screen monitors, digital displays and sunken ceiling lights. She was back in 2009 and she was alive. This is what she had been working towards, what she had been looking forward to. She wanted to feel happy but all she felt was...what? What did she feel? Empty? Sad? Lost? All she was certain of was she was back in 2009 and her head hurt.

She pressed the button the doctor had placed in her hand. Slowly the pain in her head subsided as she felt the cold sensation of the painkiller entering her body.

But there was something else.

A pain in her chest. A sharp pain that seemed to be coming and going...coming and going...coming and going...

Alex cried out as the pain threatened to overcome her...

"Anything?"

A nurse shook her head.

"Full charge."

Gene's body jerked as a doctor placed the paddles on his chest in a desperate attempt to re-start his heart.

Alex's scream of pain merged with the continuous bleep of the life support machine as Molly blew the candles out on her birthday cake.

"Don't blow the candles out, Molls..."

And then darkness.

Bleep...bleep...bleep.

Alex opened her eyes.

Bleep...bleep...bleep.

She was sitting in a chair and Ray was on the other side of the room, snoring softly, and in the bed between them, lay Gene.

Breathing, alive and looking at her with those beautiful silver-blue eyes.

He smiled one of his rare smiles.

"Welcome back, Bolly."


End file.
